Lauren Alington
Biography Young Lauren Alington was born to a middle-class family during the summer of 384 AT. Her mother was the daughter of a wealthy merchant, who left behind a life of luxury to be with her childhood friend. This friend, whom would become Lauren’s biological father, was a well-to-do farmer who species were under the class of a half-giant (which would affect the growth rate of Lauren later in her life). The married couple lived along a river village on the shores of the Whinespring River. Lauren was born shortly afterwards. During the birthing of Lauren, her mother was forced to endure much pain due to the abnormally large size of Lauren. And, after a difficult delivery, Lauren was birthed inside of the village’s healer’s home. As a child, Lauren didn’t seem to fit in with the other children; she was a lot stronger and faster and, of course, taller than many of the other kids. However, she was kind of heart and, according to many of the village, an angel at worst. Yet despite this, she was also headstrong as well as a troublemaker who loved to play pranks and gags on her parents. One day, during Lauren's teenage years, her parents took her to a tournament that was being held in the nearby village. And when she saw the gladiatorial arena, she was immediately drawn to the excitement of sword fighting and horsemanship. Repeated attempts by Lauren begging her father to give her a chance to train proved futile, but her mother’s convincing nature swayed his mind. Eventually, the two hired her a trainer, who happened to be a female. Lauren, unaware of the true realities of training, endured physical courses used to challenged her mind and body. In addition, she was also trained to wield a longsword. Weeks of one-on-one dueling with her trainer taught her many fighting styles, styles which involved utilizing the hilt, crossguard, and pommel as a weapon. Seeing Lauren’s rapid progression, the trainer also took in another female who seemed exceptionally as eager to take on training as Lauren had. The girl’s name was Elizabeth Flemmings, but Lauren’s personal nickname for her was always “Lizzy”. The two quickly became best of friends during their time together. But also, they were very competitive. The two girls both held mastery, at least for their age, over their weapons. Yet despite their equal capabilities, Lizzy seemed to always come out first over the latter. Yet this didn't bother Lauren; she didn't allow this to ruin their friendship. But even with the good days had their seasons as dark clouds would soon follow. First, it began with the disturbing news of the disappearances of cattle, and then that of people. Finally, news spread that a large bandit group was preparing to attack the village. The city, in a state of shock, sent messengers immediately to Earnwold to beg for assistance. However, these were hunted down and killed before they could make it a few leagues away. During the chaotic attempt to load the women and children into wagons, Lauren was separated from her mother. Being a teenager, and not fully understanding the danger of what laid ahead, she armed herself with her trainer’s sword, which she found in her cabin. Now armed, she rushed to the area and found her father and many of the young boys and men in a destructive and desperate attempt to fight off the bandits. Rushing to assist, Lauren tried to use her skills and training to serve her in the fight, and did well. However, when the numbers dwindled, and the bandit count increased, the remaining party was forced to lay down arms. What they knew was inevitable came when they began to execute them one by one. When her father came next, Lauren lashed out with a fury, punching one bandit in the stomach, freeing her to rush to her father, only to be tripped and pressed to the ground by the boot of the bandits’ leader, a tall male clad in a dark armor. From there, she was forced to endure the sight of her father’s death. The leader, seeing and noting how resilient and capable Lauren was, he decided to attempt an assimilation, forcing her to join their band. Her “assimilation” began by a series of physically draining endurance tests, where she, and other forced to join, competed literally for their lives. This was the first of many trials that would begin to break her innocent mind. More followed, involving the murder of horses and being forced to consume the insides. Another trial left her scarred for good. It was an accident in wear Lauren was forced to carry a lit lamp of oil through an oil pit. However, a week boy happened to fall into Lauren, causing her to fall, lighting the oil pit ablaze. Lauren scrambled for safety, but when she made it out, half of her face was charred and brutally mutilated. The final trial ended when the remaining dozen were locked into an arena, all are named with weapons of their own choice, and forced to fight the other; only one could leave. The fight was bloody and horrific. Lauren merely stood back and watched the others murder themselves before she came in, slaughtering all that remained save one. And that one was none other than Elizabeth Flemmings. But Lauren no longer recognized her as a friend; only as a foe. The couple’s duel was brief, but in the end, Lauren, whose mind was now broken from memories of her time in the village, held Lizzy in position, and proceeded to decapitate her. By the time she realized what had happened, it was already too late; her blood stained the sand and her hands. But now, with her training complete, she was welcomed into her new family. Years went by, and Lauren became more and more accustomed to life as a bandit. It was far different from the life of a common thug; their was structure, command, efficiency. She also became a partial favorite of the bandit leader, who saw her potential as a leader. Soon afterwards, she was give the ‘honor’ of assimilating future bandits. Yet this would prove a fatal mistake. Lauren’s mind was, though broken, developing a smart and strategic mindset. This made her far more independent than the others who merely followed orders. Another development for Lauren was her increase in fighting prowess in the field of battle. She began the use of her body and physical attacks as well as ones made with her blade. This was added on to by the fact that Lauren was now a whopping six foot woman! Her height towered over that of many of the lowly bandits. These two developments led to a fateful day that would change her life as anyone knew it. Marching herself to the leader’s large tent, he openly and publicly challenged him to a duel for leadership. The bandit, of course, accepted, a bit dampened that he would be losing one of his most valuable assets, but then again, the Bandit Code demanded blood. Finding themselves in the arena which was typically used for assimilation, the two fought hard. But the age of bandit leader slowed down his body and the youthful and energetic Lauren was able to overpower this powerful foe. Finding him in the same position as he had Lizzy in years earlier, he paused momentarily at the flash back of her youth before the bandit was given the same fate. Raising the former leader's sword in the air, she claimed herself leader over the bandit group. As a sign of her overall dominance, she had the leader's armor removed and taken to a blacksmith, who was ordered to reshape and remodel the armor to fit her body. She then wore the armor and bore the sword as a warning sign to those who dared to use their power against the strong. Now leader, Lauren’s first plan was to find the group a safe and we'll guarded base of operations. The issue was solved when they received news of a nearby large castle owned by a local lord. The castle sat build into the range of the Iron Mountains. Having scouted the castle and noting the relatively low number of guards, she knew this was the perfect place. Infiltrating the castle via a high mountain pass. The result was a massacre for the inhabitants, who were brutally murdered along with the lord and guards. She now laid claim to the castle as well as the range of forests beyond. This victory proved effectively useful for the bandits, who now had a safe haven from any armed forces that might fight against her. Inside of the castle was a library, containing many books, one of which told a story of a time when a bandit empire ruled the entire Shield Woods prior to its end at the hands of the Feydorian Empire. Fascinated by the idea of an empire, Lauren took note and had the idea of rebuilding this so-called empire of unknown origins. Now having a safe base and goal in mind, Lauren then decided to find the manpower for her band. Her source was initially open invitation from other smaller bandit camps. She also resorted to assimilation; raiding caravans proved a fruitful source for both goods and bodies alike. Lauren continues to raid to this day. Raiding, pillaging, murdering. All things the once innocent angel would've never thought of doing. Her mind is still broken, but her ambition and prowess allows her to retain her role as the leader of one of the, if not the only largest bandit groups west of the Iron Mountains… Personality Lauren is very assertive; coming to the point to where only her most loyal bandit commanders can put up with her ways and ideas. She is also very straight-to-the-point and extremely honest, which leads to many disliking her due to her honesty creating rudeness. She, unlike many of her bandits, avoids antisocial, and tends to be alone in her spare time instead of interacting with her commanders, which the exception of her war meetings. Equipment Lauren is usually dressed in heavy, dark-colored, plate armor. This allows her to take a great deal of attacks before truly being weakened. Her weapon of choice is a steel longsword. Like Lauren's tongue, the blade is quite sharp. Fighting Style After her capture and assimilation, Lauren forged her own fighting style, using her brute strength and size, as well as her speed and high stamina for an unorthodox fighting style. Offense: Her primary attack patterns include a short, but powerful chain of sword slashing followed by a defensive retreat to regain her stamina. She also uses her cross-guard as a potential weapon, which is more used for defensive capabilities than to break into plate armor. Defense: Lauren’s defense could be considered almost as deadly as her offense. In her defensive stages, she uses quick blocks to pin and attackers weapon to the side as she lashes out with a strong backhand or kick, which is made deadly by her new gear. Category:Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Criminal Character